1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to a device and method for assisting a human diaphragm function.
2. Description of Related Art
Elevation of the diaphragm may be caused by various dysfunctions of the diaphragm and may interfere with proper functioning of the lungs and heart. For example, when the diaphragm is abnormally elevated, it may compress the lower lobe of the ipsilateral lung, which may then impair proper functioning of the heart, and may ultimately result in the need for mechanical ventilation, or even death.
Elevation of the diaphragm may be congenital, and may be caused by eventration of the diaphragm or phrenic nerve palsy. Although phrenic nerve pacing is one technique that may used to improve diaphragmatic function, it may be somewhat limited and may not produce normal function an atrophied diaphragm.
Because there is an inherent lack of electrical conductivity in the diaphragm, unlike the heart, placement of multiple surface electrodes on or in the diaphragm typically does not provide uniform contraction of the diaphragm muscle.
The potential exists for a large group of patients with diaphragm dysfunction to benefit once further advances in technology can produce smooth coordinated muscular contraction of the diaphragm.